Cry-Out
by Rev's Little Synner
Summary: Shameless Nightwing torture ahead! Cover is not mine I have no idea who it's from...
1. Superboy-Conner

**Okay this is a PREVIEW too see if you guys like this or not. **

* * *

It wasn't at all supposed to be like this. Nightwing didn't have to do this for us. We could of handled it together,as a team, but Nightwing was being over-protective. Even with a Kryptonian with us.

That certain Kryptonian has a piece of Kryptonite strapped to his chest. Ugh. I feel so _useless _so weak so _furious._ No matter how hard I try to rip the bindings off of me, this big green thing keeps draining my strength.

I can hear Batgirl and Robin screaming Nightwing's name as Joker continued to prance around him, beat him, while singing some ridiculous song. Not to mention Harley Quinn's fork-scraping-a-pan-like voice as she cheered him on.

I wanted-needed- to help Nightwing. He was in his own puddle of blood, his small cries of pain that only I could hear, getting weaker and softer by the moment.

I could tell he wanted to scream, cry-out in absolute agony- he wanted it to end, but he was being a Bat. Trying his best not to show how much pain he was in and that angered me more. Angered me because how much he was going through. Angered me because he is just _human _he is supposed to feel pain,not hold it in. It's not a matter of who is tough or not, it's a matter of life and death. I'm not saying I wanted him to cry out I just would understand if he _did._

A sudden curse word thrust itself through Robin's mouth as he gazed at Joker, his look was one of pure hatred. Dark, murderous even. Joker turned to him, grinning and then to make sure he was looking, smacked his rusted crowbar upon Nightwing's rib cage. The ebony barely had a reaction, merely a slight jerk of his body. Blood bubbled from his mouth with each ragged breath he took. It look like he was about to give out. Like a candle. He was holding on to an invisible fishing line, which was getting thinner and thinner by the moment.

" Com'on bird boy have some fun!" Joker cackled, " We haven't had fun in _ages." _

Nightwing coughed, making his body shudder. " Just...get it over with...Joker." He gasped, his chest heaving with each heavy breath.

" But if I kill you quickly, I won't be able to hear you sing! Whats the fun of that?" Joker whined,prodding him with the crowbar.

Nightwing turned to glare at him. " Just-get-it-over-with."

" But, but...aw Boy Blunder your no fun anymore! Your just as boring at Batsy." Joker growled twirling the crowbar in his hands then without warning, he slammed the crowbar into Nightwing's torso.

A blood-curdling cry echoed through the warehouse as the crowbar penetrated through Nightwing's stomach, blood pouring from his gut.

" NO!" Robin shouted, " Nightwing!" He struggled furiously against his bindings,then with a sudden jerk, his hand slowly made it's was to his utility belt, which Joker had failed to take off.

Nightwing turned to face me, his face clearly said _help. _

I roared with rage, trying to slip between the bindings, but it was no use, the Kryptonite was just too powerful.

Nightwing gave me an odd smile, then with a slight shudder, his eyes drifted shut and he went limp.

Joker frowned, shaking him with his free hand **(** **AN: The other held the crowbar )**.

" Oh Boy Blunder don't give up on me already! We are just getting started!" He whined again.

Nightwing's reply was a hum.

" Hmmph," Joker huffed, standing back up and brushing his green hair back. " Go ahead. Die. Com'on Harley, " He continued, beckoning for his so called girlfriend to follow him out the door of the warehouse, " Let him bleed to death here. I'm sure the big Bat will come to his rescue anyways. Bu Bye kiddies." He grinned before ducking out the door with Harley close behind.

Just as the door clicked shut, Robin began to squirm through the binding. A soft _snip, snap _was coming from his direction.

I leaned forward to look at him and saw a flash of silver followed by the rapidly falling bindings.

" Robin?" I questioned, staring at him.

" I'm cutting through the bindings...with the knife I had in my- ah!" He exclaimed when the ropes fell into a pile around him.

He slipped over to Batgirl and began to cut her free.

Her expression, I realized, was one of pure horror. She looked shocked that Nightwing was actually wounded. Usually he had minor cuts, or if anything, a broken arm but not this time. This time he was on the verge of _dying. _

She twisted out of her ropes and as soon as she was free, she ran to Nightwing.

" Nightwing...Nightwing are you still with me?" I heard her whisper.

" Mmm...B-Babs? Your free?" He murmured.

" Yes...Now help me put pressure on your wound...it's pouring blood."

I tuned them out when Robin came over to me, the masked boy looked so..._angry. _

" Look Conner, when I get you free, I want you to get Nightwing out of here...there is a hospital a few blocks down. Get him to there."

I nodded at him, feeling my strength return when the Kryptonite fell to the ground.

" Now go!" He whispered.

I crossed the warehouse in a few strides and knelt next to Nightwing. He had Batgirl's left hand in an iron grip and the other was placed on his torso.

" Let me see him Batgirl." I said to her, lowering my hands so they could pull Nightwing up into my arms.

" What? Why?" She whimpered, fright flaring up in her navy blue eyes.

" I need to get him to a hospital Batgirl or he's going to d-"

" Don't-don't say that word...Here..." She murmured,scooting away from Nightwing's body.

I nodded at her then, carefully, I began to scoop Nightwing into my arms, only to stop when his eyes snapped open and he moaned.

" Conner...?"

" Shh, yeah it's me." I whispered to him.

He gently pushed my hand away.

" S-stop..."

I looked at him confusingly.

" What?"

" J-just leave me be..."

" Nightwing I need to get you to a hospital or your going-"

" To die...sorry Kon but I'm already sli...slipping."

" Yes, that's why I must get you to a hospital."

" They can't do anything for me. 'Sides, it's too far anyways...your n-not Wally... ya' can't run like lightning..."

" But I can get you there in time and-"

" A-and watch me be hooked to w-wires a-and blood bags for 'nuthin?" He shook his head, " Not l-likely."

" I can't watch you die! We can at least try!" I nearly shouted. This..._this _was _crazy_! Nightwing was _giving up_?!

A sad smile had spread across Nightwing's face. " Conner...all four of us know it's no use...The crowbar w-was rusted and...and..." He paused, his face creasing in discomfort, " Just face it..."

A look of fear and disbelief crossed my face. " Nightwing, you _have _to stay alive! For the team! They need you as their leader! Without you they will all fall apart!"

" Not if _you_ lead t-them..." He rasped.

" What?"

" Y-you heard me...lead the team for me 'kay?"

" No I'm not going to lead them because _your _going to stay alive. _Your _coming back to the cave with us."

" Y-yeah...not breathing and c-cold..."

" Nightwing! Stop thinking like that!"

Nightwing sighed. " That's not going to do a-anything...words can't m-make a person heal like m-magic..." He turned his head towards Batgirl. " You'll b-be alright without me...right?"

" No Nightwing I can't...I can't _live _without you, neither can Batman or Robin...and I'm sure Jason wouldn't be able too either..."

At the name of his dead brother, Nightwing's face filled with pain and grief.

" You'll pull through..." He managed to whisper.

" No, no I won't Nightwing..!" Batgirl's voice broke when she said is name.

" Y-yes you will..." His eyes began to drift shut.

" Don't close your eyes!" I said, alarmingly.

" M'sorry Kon..." He murmured, his voice growing weaker.

Batgirl shrieked, grabbing his hand again.

" No, no,no,no Nightwing! Stay alive!"

" I love you Babs...You too Robin..." He gasped out, then his head lolled to the side, his breath slipping from his throat.

" NO!" Batgirl screamed, throwing herself over Nightwing's body to where her face was touching his, sob after sob tearing free like a raging monster from her throat.

I sat there, frozen with shock.

_Nightwing was dead...Nightwing was dead...he was DEAD._

_What?  
_

* * *

**Okay I think you all get what I ALWAYS say...REVIEW I NEED MORE!  
**

**- Ana**

**Okay this story is going to be EXTREMELY LONG! It's already 22 pages long in my notebook and I still have a WHOLE bunch to do so yeah I might not be updating this story for a while because I'm still not finished but I got plenty more stories to post on Fanfic while you wait.  
**


	2. Impulse-Bart

**AN: Okay so now it's Impulse's turn! Yay!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I thought Batgirl was joking when she said Nightwing was dead...

I couldn't-wouldn't-believe it. But when Robin and Conner brought in my leaders _lifeless _body...

I-I broke.

I couldn't move from the smooth floor beneath my feet as if I was frozen in place. Tears threatened to spill as I stood there,mouth gaping.

They rested his body on the couch and Conner stepped, but Robin didn't.

He stood there, his fists tightly clenched in Nightwing's uniform.

He was trembling so hard I thought he was going to break.

Batgirl went over to him immediately and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

I tried to join her, but each step I took I felt as if I were going to collapse like the Twin Towers.

How could Nightwing be dead? He was a Bat.

.Bat. You can't kill one of those!

But I saw how still he was...how pale...

His chest didn't move to show he was breathing. It was true...he was gone...dead.

I felt something wet trail down my face.

Tears.

Right then I decided to lose it.

I crumpled to the ground,letting quiet sobs escape my throat. How was it possible he was alive in the future but dead in the past **( AN: HINT THAT'S A HINT! )**? It didn't make any sense!

I barely registered it when Jamie crouched next to me, his face a mixture of concern and grief.

" Bart are you okay amigo? " He whispered.

I swallowed hard.

" No I'm not and neither are you. "

He put a hand on my shoulder. " Your right, I'm not., " He sighed, " How is it possible? He's a Bat! "

I gave a dark laugh. " That's what I was thinking..."

Jamie shook his head. " What are we going to do now? We don't have Nightwing to lead us anymore!" He paused, his fists curling up. " It just isn't _fair_ why did _he _have to die? Why him?! "

" I don't know Jamie...and it doesn't make any sense..he is alive in the future but dead in the past?" I froze, " Unless..." I zoomed over to Nightwing and gingerly lifted my hand to his face.

" W-what are you doing?! " Robin asked roughly.

" Hold on..." I muttered, not looking at him.

My heart fluttered like a trapped bird as a trickle of breath came past Nightwing's lips just before sky blue eyes snapped open, wild with pain and fear.

I heard Robin and Batgirl gasp behind me.

" Guys." I called, " Nightwing...Nightwing isn't dead!"


	3. Blue Beetle-Jamie

**AN: Now it's Jamie's P.O.V!**

**Are you proud I updated? BE PROUD!  
**

* * *

What?

That's the first word that shot through my head when Batgirl announced that Nightwing was dead.

Behind me, Bart huffed, rolling his eyes.

" Quit joking Batgirl. "

The red-head's eyes watered and her hands began to tremble at her side.

I turned around at glare at him, but stopped only to see that his eyes were flickering with fear.

_Recognized Superboy B-01, Nightwing B-o4, Robin_ B-20.

I glanced at the Zeta Beams, expecting-_hoping_- to see Nightwing walk through the beam, with Conner and Robin, and wanting to believe Batgirl was joking and Bart was telling the truth but-

Conner and Robin trudged through, _carrying Nightwing bloody, torn body. _

My eyes went wide with shock.

Shocked exclamations and gasps erupted from the team. Then dead silence.

It was so quiet, you could hear a tear drop on the floor. And believe me, there were many of those.

A long, sad whimper echoed through Mount Justice, just before Garfield's shrieking voice.

" No!" He cried,halfway a wolf, shifting into his animal forms without knowing, " No, no,no!"

M'gann crouched beside him, she was trembling, but she still wrapped her hands around Gar's furry neck and began to talk soothingly to him.

She too looked heartbroken. The boy she knew since he was thirteen was dead...that must be hard to cope with. For me, I only knew Nightwing for a little while but you grow close to him,real fast,especially once you know he's trying his hardest to protect you.

Behind me, Bart froze, mouth gaping.

His gaze flickered to me, then Nightwing. His eyes clearly said _how._

I shook my head to clear the disbelief that was creeping in. Something was off...something wasn't just right...

They laid Nightwing on the couch. Superboy walked off without hesitation, but Robin lingered there, fists so tightly curled in Nightwing's uniform his knuckles turned white.

His body began to tremble, and I think I was imagining it...or maybe it was real, a tear dripped down his face.

Batgirl went to join him, her steps were uneasy and cautious.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and murmured something into his ear. He shook his head in reply and she squeezed him tighter.

Bart took a few steps to them, but stopped dead, tears falling down his face. Then, as if his muscles gave away, he crumpled to the floor, sob after sob tearing free of him.

Alarm was the first thing that shot through my mind, then guilt.

I walked to him and crouched down,temped to sling my arm around the speedster.

" Bart are you okay amigo?" I asked, my eyes narrowing in concern.

At first I though he wouldn't answer, but then he whispered.

" No I'm not...and neither are you..."

I nodded, touching my hand to his shoulder.

" You're right. I'm no where near okay...," I muttered, sighing, " How is it possible? He's a Bat!"

Bart chuckled darkly. " That's what I was thinking."

I swallowed uneasily. " What are we going to do? We don't have him to lead us..."

_Seriously! Why him? _

" Why did he have to die?" I said out loud, without realizing it.

" I don't know Blue...it doesn't make any sense...he's alive in the future but dead in the past?" Bart shook his head, then froze, " Unless.."

He zipped to the couch, where Nightwing was leaving me behind.

I saw Robin snap something at him when he lifted his hand to Nightwing's face.

_What is he doing...?_

_Human is harming your leader, prepare for attack. _The Scarab said suddenly.

I felt my fist change into a weapon and shoved it into my pocket.

" No!" I commanded it, it went quiet. I let out a gusty sigh and looked around, thankful that no one heard me.

Then, a gasp from a watery throat brought my attention back to Nightwing.

My eyes widened to their full length. Surprise cloaked me like a jacket.

Nightwing's eyes were open, his chest was heaving as he fought for breath.

He was ALIVE? How?!

* * *

**Okay I'm done with Jamie :D yay! Now I still have more to do...yay...-_-**

**Hope you guys like this one...  
**


	4. Robin-Tim

**AN: Tim's point of view now.  
This is not the finished version, there is still more Tim to write.  
**

* * *

_No, no, no, no, no._

Those words dripped in the back of my head like a broken faucet.

_No, no Nightwing can't be dead...he can't!_

I didn't want to believe myself but I was holding my foster brother's body in my arms, feeling how cold it was, dreading that this day had come. The day I would lose a precious family member.

Conner shuffled uneasily at the foot of Mount Justice, waiting for Batgirl's signal to bring Nightwing in. He was silent ever since Nightwing died, four hours ago.

" A-alright C-Conner...Robin bring him i-in." Batgirl's broken voice entered our ears through the comm unit.

Conner let out a breath, steely blue gaze showing no emotion. I nodded at him. I was grateful he couldn't see my eyes, they were full to the brim with tears.

He swiftly tapped in his and Nightwing's code, the zeta tubes lit up as I typed in mine and stepped in. For a split second, I thought I saw Nightwing's chest heave, but it was just my imagination, playing tricks on me.

_Recognized, Superboy B-04, Nightwing B-01, Robin B-20. _

I tried to ignore the digitized female voice as it announced our names, but as soon as I heard Nightwing's, it stung like viper fangs in my heart.

One treacherous tear leaked down my face and I wiped it away quickly.

_No, no more tears Tim...save them from the f-funeral._Wow, even my mind was stuttering.

I watched at the zeta tubes light died down enough to let the team see me and Conner holding Nightwing.

Gasps erupted from all around, then dead silence. No one moved. No one talked. I don't think anyone even _breathed._

Then a long, sad whimper echoed throughout the cave. I knew right away it was Gar.

" No!" He cried, phasing into a wolf without taking notice, " No, no, no!"

M'gann was instantly next to him, whispering soothing words into his ear.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This was all my fault, if only I had cut the ropes faster, if I had thought about it sooner-

Two tears glided down my face and I made no intention of stopping them. Let them fall, it felt good.

" Come on Robin, lets set Nightwing down." Conner mused, barely audible.

He headed towards the couch, me behind him. I held back a wrangled sob that threatened to rip it's way from my throat.

We gently laid Nightwing's lifeless body on the couch and suddenly, something snapped in me.

Maybe it was my self-control finally giving out or maybe I just had too much emotion inside of me, but I bursts into tears. They dripped off my face and fall onto the floor with soft _plicks._

I gazed at the blue bird on his chest-which was flecked with blood- and felt my heart grow heavy with grief.

My hands curled unintentionally around Nightwing's uniform so fiercely, they screamed in pain.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys...sorry I haven't been able to update I have been busy and I'm working on a really long story that has NOTHING to do with DC it might get turned into a book I don't know. Plus the FCAT is right around the corner for my school, ugh. Yay. I have been caught up in stuff, I keep getting upset over The Rev and lose interest in writing ( Don't you say anything bad, I freaking loved that guy. So much. ), and haven't been able to update. Again, sorry.**


	5. GIVING UP

**Hey guys. I just wanna let you guys know I'm still alive and I haven't died xD in other words, I apologize for not updating at ALLLL. Uh, Cry-Out I don't feel like doing anymore I have given up. *hangs head in shame* I hope you guys forgive me! **

**BUT. The story has been adopted by ****_Dessi16 _****who is now going to continue to write this. **

**I am sorry all you YJ fans out there for not continuing. I just...gah I don't want to do this story anymore.**

**Bye guys~**

**-****_ Rev's Little Synner_**


End file.
